children of the Elements
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: A cross over story were azula is the hero? weird.


**Hello! Well, this story is basically a crossover between naruto, avatar and harry potter, yes, I know it sounds really stupid but just give it a try. The main character is Azula who in this story will actually be the hero. **

Long ago, the world was ruled by four spirits who were said to possess un imaginable powers. Each spirit represented one of the four main elements of the world along with the color of their opposite element in order to paint a picture of peace and harmony between the elements.

Air was represented by the ichibi. A one tailed massive bison with a dark green coat and large horns as hard as diamonds. A black arrow pointed down it's fore head and stretched all the way to the tip a the beasts tail which, with one swift wave, began Earth's movement.

Water was represented by a grand, ruby red Koi fish known as the nibi. It's two tails were said to be the cause of the tides since, like the fish itself, the tides, both high and low, were two parts of a single whole.

Earth was represented by a enormous white bagermole. every time one of its eight tails connected with the earth, the hachibi would bring uprising to mountains so tall and create canyons so deep that they cold even be seen by the creatures milky white eyes.

Fire was represented by a blue dragon with nine tails and fierce looking sky blue eyes. The Kyubi created the earth's fiery core with a blue flame so hot, it would burn for eternity.

The day man entered the world was the day the spirits rejoiced. Man had the ability to learn and be taught. The four spirits who looked over the world adopted man as their servants to continue their deeds. A chosen few were taught and trained by the animals that were passed down from the spirits to do so.

Hundreds of years passed and the world had been changed. The people of the world developed and grouped together with others who shared their element and soon formed the four nations of Earth, Water, Air and Fire. The strongest of these people and their families were chosen to rule their nation with pride and honor.

All seemed well to the spirits until sometime later, one fire bender decided to go against the spirits wishes. He believed that the world was given by the spirits to those who had the bending abilities passed down to them. Those with out such abilities had no right to inhabit this world. Those who came into this world with two non bending parents, but was blessed with the ability did not deserve it either.

At a young age, he left his nation and traveled through the other three preaching and explaining his ideals. Many disagreed and threw him aside. Going against the spirit's harmony would certainly mean instantaneous death.

This is when he declared that it was time to end their rule over them. With the few followers he obtained, He worked his way up and discovered an ability that would bring the world into war. He discovered energy bending.

With this ability, a few highly leveled benders would able to seal these monsters into themselves and create the ultimate weapon for each nation. Before they had time to react, man had turn on the ones who granted them the power to do so. In a series of bloody battles, the spirits were sealed into the bodies of these rebellious benders who thirst for power.

The young man, now old and weakened noted how again and again, the spirits would escape the bodies killing those who attempted to seal such great power. They were able to use the greed and dishonor in the human's thoughts to turn them mad and release the seal on their own. Only until his death bed did he realize what must be done.

So, with his dying breath, he passed on the secret to his young son. "Only the innocents in the hearts of children can prevent the seal to be broken." And with this knowledge, his son and his descendents were able to seal away the Earth, Water and Air spirits into small infants as soon as they were born, leaving only the Kyubi to protect the earth and the non benders who inhabit it.

Knowing that something had to be done, the Kyubi created a warrior who was able to bend all four elements and obtain the power of the spirits when they needed it most. This person was the Avatar.

Gathering Benders from all four nations who fought for justice, the avatar went to war with the fire nation tyrant and all who followed his descendents and eventually won the great bending war. Unwanted by both the kyubi and the avatar, the children and the spirits inside of them had to be destroyed in order to prevent them from being used by anyone ever again.

On that day, the fire nation was split in two. The avatar banished the enemy fire benders to the outskirts of the fire nation and named a strong fire bender named Kuzco and his family the rulers of their nation

With the war over, The Kyubi vanished leaving the Avatar and his reincarnations to look over the world that he and his fellow spirits worked so hard to create. The avatar's did their duties and the four nations enjoyed a time of peace.

However, Years later, The kyubi suddenly became enraged and attacked the fire nation killing many. The current avatar, and earth bender named Kyoshi, was beyond confused by the sudden outburst and quickly helped the victims of the fire nation.

No matter how hard she tried, Kyoshi was just no match for the beast. There was only one thing that could be done. Sacraficing herself, The avatar was able to seal the beast into a jade pendant were she hoped the fire lords to come would be able to use the power for good.


End file.
